


Redeeming Qualities

by Anonymous



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Bc it's convenient for me, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit, Sex Talk, reader is a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The actor is horny, the writer wants to eat dinner.





	Redeeming Qualities

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty title, I know.
> 
> If you want to switch out ______ for your actual name and your a chrome user, here's a link to a chrome add-on.
> 
> https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli

"Wanna move?"

"Hmm?"

"Move, babe. I need to get up." ______ stated, giving the actor sitting in his lap a few soft pats on the ass.

_Moaning._

That's what Mark offered in return.

Of fucking course he's going to be difficult. He's been doing this shit all day. Anytime he stretched or bent over, Mark would make sure to release a long, loud moan for ______ to hear. Any kiss shared between the two absolutely involved Mark moaning into/in response to it. Even a quick peck on the cheek earned a short breathy moan. And, lest we forget how touchy Mark has been today. There wasn't a single opportunity to feel up his boyfriend that Mark missed. Which was just an extension of the abundant moaning, really. It provided more chances for Mark to make those beautiful sounds that drive ______ crazy (usually a more pleasant kind of crazy).

Of course he's not actually _that_ horny, although with his sex drive you'd think he would be. No, Mark just liked getting ______ riled up. The actor enjoyed the fact that he could at this point in their relationship. So, now they're here; Mark sat on the writer's lap, grinding on ______'s lap, groaning at the feeling of his dick through the thin fabric of his bed pants, continuing to be a massive **fucking** tease.

All ______ wanted to do this evening was have a nice dinner with his lover and go to bed. But no, Mark, the dumb slut, can't go an hour without being stuffed with some cock and decided it was ______'s problem now. _It's a wonder anything gets done when he's on set._

______ gripped Mark's hips to hold them still. "Stupid brat."

"Oh, don't be like that," the actor leaned forward into ______'s chest, wrapping his arms around his neck, "you can't blame me for the insatiable hunger you spark in me." Mark may be arrogant with a grandiose sense of self, but he damn well knows what he's doing and he does it well.

"Don't act like it's my fault you're a cock hungry whore. You'd take dick from anyone offering."

"Not anyone. You think I'd still allow Ben to haul my ashes if he was a miserable lay? I'll try anyone once, you have to be good for me to come back for more," Mark smirked, "that being said, it's a wonder I still come back to you."

"Yet, I supposedly spark this hunger of yours?"

"Supposedly. Why don't you remind me why I love your dick, because I honestly can't remember why, right now?"

"You're relentless."

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't. So, how do you want me? I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything, I'd cum right now if you asked." The ability to control his orgasms, while admittedly an impressive feat, may actually be the only self-control he has.

"You know what I want more than anything?"

"Tell me, love."

______ moves one of his hands to Mark's face, cradling it as he bit and kissed at the actor's jaw. "I want... you... to," he gave Mark a quick, not-so-soft pat to the ass, "_getoffmylap!_"

Mark yelped.

"Rude."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Lemme know what you think.


End file.
